Elevator Love
by tiha01
Summary: Sai can think of more than one way to make a woman blush. Especially Sakura, now that they’re trapped in the elevator together…I wonder what will happen? Lemons that’s what. [sakXsai]
1. part 1

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sai can think of more than one way to make a woman blush. Especially Sakura, now that they're trapped in the elevator together…I wonder what will happen? Lemons - that's what! sakXsai

**. . : Elevator Love : . .**

Part One

The air was hot and musty, sweat dripped down the Uchiha's forehead as well as the mirrors that surrounded the inside walls of the moving lift. He and Sakura Haruno stood silently beside each other, suspiciously out of breath.

_He didn't seem that into it today._

Sakura thought with disappointment, as she eyed him slowly with her side vision. Sasuke continued to stand still, careful not to shatter his cool sense of manner.

_I mean, we were in a lift! That's got to make things just a tad more exciting, right?_

"Sasuke…" she leaned against him, willing to try anything to find out what was on his mind. He cringed at the sudden contact between his and her skin.

"H-hn?" the sound left his lips in a strangled fashion.

"What's on your mind?" she lifted herself and whispered in his ear. But he did not respond for the elevator had stoped, and the doors opened, revealing a very pale and bored looking Sai. Seeing this as the only chance of escape, Sasuke dashed forward.

"Sai" he said in a rush as he passed by.

"Sasuke" he greeted him smoothly as Sasuke barley made it through the closing doors.

"**S-SASUKE?!**" she stamped her foot in protest, desperately pushing the 'open' button so she could run after him. But it was no use. She heard a faint snigger behind her. She flicked her head abruptly towards the origin of the noise. Her eyes shooting poison.

"DAMN YOU SAI!" she spat at him, her fists clenched and her teeth bearing. He just stood against the wall coolly, with that insufferable smirk plastered across his face. "WHY DOESN'T THIS WORK!?!" she cried, repeatedly hitting the button until it caved in and her fingers went right through the plastic. Her eyes widened, and tears streamed down her face in defeat.

"Oops" Sai muttered from behind.

"**SHUT-UP**" she yelled, shaking her fists and hiding her embarrassment. "Why did Sasuke run off in such a rush?! He hadn't even answered my question!" she muttered to herself.

"He obviously ran off to see Ino again, for the fifth time this week." Sai said "Didn't get any sleep last night…with all the noise they were making…" he sighed in annoyance. Sakura turned to look at him, her eye brows raised, her fist clenched, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought that question was directed at me". Sakura tried to breath normally, but couldn't.

_Sasuke…Ino…Ino…sasuke…UP ALL NIGHT…__**NOISES!!!??!!!???!?!!**_

It took Sakura moment to suppress her anger. For she didn't want Sai to suspect anything. Actually, **correction**, she didn't want Sai to realise how incredibly **STUPID **she was to get involved with a man who she thought deep inside **truly** loved her.

"Hey, why is it so hot and steamy in here?" he asked looking around the room and frowning in confusion as he analysed the condensation dripping off the mirrors. It was only until his eyes laid on the pink haired konoichi and her state of appearance did his eye brows rise in realisation.

"Oh."

"**I'TS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!**" she argued, but Sai rolled his eyes.

"Please. You should look at yourself in a mirror, ugly" A sweat drop fell from Sakura's head. "Your hair is tangled, your shirt it partially ripped, and your panties are lying over there in the corner." He pointed them out behind her. She blushed furiously, only realising until then.

"Damn you Sai. I swear on my grave that I will haunt you and your children if this situation kills me!" she scowled. Sai's eyes closed as she bent over to pick up her underwear.

"Put them on before I die now" he muttered. But as Sakura wriggled to pull them up, the lift lurched violently and she fell to the floor with them halfway up her thighs. The lights flickered a few times before going out completely.

"I don't believe it"

"What is it? What's happening?!" Sakura managed to stagger to her feet.

"I never would have thought your ugliness could have caused a lift to commit suicide"

"**WHAT**?!"

**WHY?! OH KAME WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK IN HERE WITH HIM?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!**

"I'm not that bad…" he muttered.

"Oh, I said that out loud?"

"Yeah"

Sakura giggled dumbly, thankful that he couldn't see her beetroot coloured face through the darkness.

Sai exhaled loudly. "Well…I guess we're stuck here"

**A/N: **BWAHAHAHA! They are now stuck! Its amazing how short in time I managed to conjure this story up. Tell me if you like/dislike, because I would appreciate being recognised as a good or bad (preferably good) writer.


	2. part 2

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sai can think of more than one way to make a woman blush. Especially Sakura, now that they're trapped in the elevator together…I wonder what will happen? Lemons - that's what! sakXsai

**. . : Elevator Love : . . **

Part Two

"**NO**! I can't be stuck in here! No way! We have to get out!" she stumbled towards the doors, attempting to push them open, and then raising her fists, preparing to punch her way out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Sai muttered from somewhere behind her, she couldn't see where.

"W-why not?!"

"Are you willing to pay off the damage you made for a private elevator for the rest of your life?" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"I guess not" she lowered her fist and leaned against the wall. Something flickered above them, and a blue emergency light switched on.

"Look!" she pointed above Sai's head. He looked up. Sure enough, there was a shaft.

"Bend down!" she ordered. Sai sighed and attentively lowered himself so Sakura could hop onto his shoulders. She climbed up, and Sai stood. She tried to reach the handle. While Sakura attempted to reach the handle, Sai was enjoying the view from below, his smirk widened as he eyed her creamy white thighs. His hands, which were laid on each side, without order, squeezed them slightly. Fascinated by there hardness and yet smoothness. Sakura ignored this action. Assuming that he was just making sure she wouldn't fall. She reached up, but couldn't get her grip on the handle.

"Higher!" she ordered.

"What do you mean higher? I'm not a flying carpet!" Sakura growled at this. Her hands fell down to his shoulders where she pushed herself up onto her knees. Sai was bitterly disappointed to have her thighs so abruptly taken away from his vision.

"I can almost reach it!" she said. Sai felt the hem of her skirt touching his head. He didn't dare look up. "Almost there…AHH!" she yelped as the lift lurched once more. Sakura lost her balance and Sai felt his vision invaded once more by her thighs. Sakura swayed and hit the floor with a loud thump. She laid on her stomach for a second, cursing the lift for its intolerable attitude.

"Sai?" She asked, for she still felt his hands grabbing onto her thighs tightly. She heard a faint muffle and something tugging her at her skirt. She twisted her head around…

"AHHHH!!!!" she shrieked, seeing Sai's head completely out of sight and buried up her skirt.

**A/N: **Hehehe…Aren't I naughty? Comments are appreciated! Not compulsory but appreciated!

Lemons in next chapter.


	3. part 3

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sai can think of more than one way to make a woman blush. Especially Sakura, now that they're trapped in the elevator together…I wonder what will happen? Lemons - that's what! sakXsai

**. . : Elevator Love : . . **

Part Three

She lunged forward and cuddled her knees to her chest. She watched as Sai lifted his eyes up to look at her. His eyes furrowed into a serious frown. Sakura did what she could only do best: She flung her hand out at him and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red hand mark upon his cheek.

"**PERVERT**!" she yelled, sticking her tongue out at him. Which hopefully helped take most of the embarrassment off her and back onto him. Sai looked at her in confusion. He watched intently as a flush of red swelled across her cheeks. "**S-STOP STARING**!" she commanded, but he did not.

"That's the fourth time I've seen your face like this" he leaned in closer to examine her red face.

"Wh-What are you talking about? _I'm_ not blushing!!!" she tried to squirm away from him but his arms were positioned on either side of her and she mentally kicked herself for partly admitting to her embarrassment. She gulped when his face came closer to hers. _Dangerously close. _His fingers reached up from his sides and touched her cheek. She felt her neck stiffen at his touch. He caressed the colour that was manifesting vastly across her cheek, fascinated.

"Blushing?" He asked confused.

_Ha! He doesn't even know what it means! _

Sakura thought triumphantly. Sai frowned when the colour from her cheeks evaporated beneath her pale skin. "It's gone" he stated, looking disappointed. "Bring it back!"

"Bring it back?!"

"Yes, I want to see it again!"

"**N-NO**!" she argued. Sai frowned at her, she couldn't believe it, he wanted to see her blush! What a freak! I mean, she knew that when she first met him he was practically oblivious to the existence of emotions, being a former root member and all. She knew he was making progress on the subject but the fact that he's never seen someone blush before is like…well, earns him a place in the record books!

"Haven't you been lectured yet about blushing in Feelings 101?!" she sneered, joking about Sai's private lessons with Kakashi-sensei on human emotions. They were hoping that being such a devoted Icha Icha fanatic and all, Kakashi could help Sai understand humane feelings. But obviously not. Sakura made a mental note to herself, reminding her to tell kakashi-sensei to stop wasting his time and just give Sai some earlier copies of his Icha Icha Paradise instead.

Sakura shot out of her thoughts as she felt Sai's hand on her thigh.

"Don't put that there!" she said, trying to push his hand away "You're making me nervous!" Sai's smirk came back when he realised his action had caused the colour to swell up over her cheek again, but this time, it wasn't a retarded forceful smirk. It was a genuine smirk. His eyes brightened, and they way his dark hair fell into his face made him seem dangerous and lively, causing Sakura to melt inside.

"What? You mean my hand?" he questioned, ignoring her request to withdraw his hand and sliding it father up her thigh, barely touching the lining of her underwear. His inner self rejoiced when he saw that the redness that had before manifested her cheeks had returned, this time in a stronger, darker shade. He watched her face turn a deeper red as his fingers curled around the lining and into her panties. Sakura tried to shove him away, but he knew, by the way she was breathing, she wanted his hand to be there. He could see that she secretly enjoyed it, for her eyes had instantly changed from the reckless, demanding Sakura to something completely different. Sai didn't know what it was, but he wanted to see more of it. For the way Sakura had reacted to his touch caused something to awaken inside him. He felt the dominating emotion of want and need over power him. He felt the urge to hold her, to touch her, to feel her skin against his skin. What do you call this feeling? She pressed herself against him, groaning in anticipation.

"What was that?" Sai asked her; completely preoccupied in his thoughts to realise she had said something.

"…more" she breathed in his ear, which caused his lower regions to tingle.

_More? _He pondered on the thought. Soon realising what she meant.

**A/N: **Hahaha! I lied! Lemons are defiantly in the next chapter though. Because I know there are horny people out there.


	4. part 4

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sakura gets stuck in a lift…with Sai. Explicit stuff happens. sakXsai

**. . : Elevator Love : . . **

Part Four

"…more" she breathed in his ear.

_More? _He pondered on the thought. Soon realising what she meant.

He began to slide his hand father up her thigh, closer to her soaking core. He touched her panties ever so slightly. She arched her back into his hand, as if ordering him to touch her. He leaned closer, his nose touching her nose, their eyes locking with each others. The way Sai had ripped her skirt off with little effort made Sakura shriek with joy, seeing his eyes alight with passion made her realise something different about her experiences with Sasuke-kun.

_He had never looked at me with those eyes._

Those eyes. Those eyes filled with determination, passion and lust. Sasuke's eyes weren't like that, they were cold and hard when he was satisfying her. He smirked, and watched her expression as he slid his fingers into her seeping hole. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, but his eyes stayed open watching her intently as he caressed her inner walls. He watched, tantalized by the fluids that ran down his fingers. He sniggered sadistically.

"You should see yourself" he groaned in her ear. Her only response was a gasp as he forcefully spun her around to face the mirrors. He sat behind her, his left hand pulling her leg back to reveal her oozing hole. She watched as his hand slid down to scoop up her juices. She moaned and flung her head back onto his shoulder. He caressed her lower abdomen slowly, she wriggled in his grip, and he felt her begin to shiver in his arms.

"Release me!" she gasped, as his caresses brought her to an edge where she thought she could never cross just by being touched.

"Watch!" he ordered, pushing her head up off of his shoulder. Her eyes flickered and her head wavered for a second before she focussed on his caresses. She watched his hand oppress her breast, feeling the softness between his fingers, and then focussing on her nipple. She gasped as his fingers sucked themselves into her body brutally. Sai let her fall back against him, her hands curling up around his neck as he continued to finger her. He stopped when she began to whimper and tremble against him. She exhaled loudly, before turning to face Sai, and kissing him in gratitude.

"I can only imagine what else your body parts could do to me" she laughed, almost weeping at the same time. This confused Sai.

"What do you mean?"

"Sai, you only touched me…" she said, lifting her head off the wall and looking straight into his eyes. "I've never climaxed at a man's touch before; usually it takes more then that…" She giggled at him, pressing her lips to his once more.

"Climaxed?" he repeated the word. Sakura laughed.

_He really was clueless…_

"What does it feel like?" he asked as she slowly pulled him down on top of her. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through his hair, staring longingly into his dark eyes. He frowned.

"Can I have it?"

"Of coarse…" she purred. Sai's eyes widened when he felt her legs wrap around his waist and pull his pants down to his feet. A foreign tinge in his lower regions made him uneasy inside. Sakura giggled.

"Someone's turned on" she said as she lifted herself up and assisted in taking off Sai's shirt. She threw it over in the corner where her skirt and underwear lay. Sai felt her hands rub over his chest.

"You're more muscular then I expected" she gasped, her hands desperately touching and caressing his lower abdominal. He smirked, liking the smoothness of her hands freely moving around his body.

"Better than the Uchiha's?" he asked with a smirk. Sakura thought for a moment.

"I never really got the chance to see" she came to realisation, disappointment engulfed her eyes.

"He's a tart" Sai said simply, bringing his lips down to kiss the outline of her collar bone.

"He is, I guess, kinda muscular" she muttered as Sai's weight brought her back to the floor. "He also has a huge…"

"Hush" he cut her off "I don't want you to think about Sasuke while I'm here" he breathed, bitterly jealous of the Uchiha who had so freely taken her behind everyone's back. He brought his hips down on top of hers. She giggled in excitement as she felt something stiff rub against the inside of her thighs. She looked down at his erection and gasped. Her eyes widening. Sai still seemed to be smirking, his jealousy for the Uchiha obliterated when she saw the look on her face when her eyes laid on his member. He laughed, and held onto her hips for support as he slowly squeezed himself inside her. Halfway in, he stopped, and laid his head on her chest, admiring her peaks up close. He watched as they raised up and down, squeezing them occasionally, hearing the whimpers that escaped Sakura's lips at his touch.

"I've been with many women…" he paused "…but I felt nothing…" He turned his head to look up into her eyes. They flickered with annoyance.

"I don't want to know about the woman you've been with" she stated, her head turning to face the wall. She looked at herself in the mirror, with Sai on top of her, their legs tangled together.

Sai frowned when she averted his stare. He forcibly grabbed her chin to face him.

"I want to feel it. I want to know what its like" he stated, and with that, he removed his hand from her face to spread her thighs apart, his lips caught hers in a fiery kiss and he began to violently thrust himself into her. Sakura wailed with joy. The waiting was over, and the way Sai felt moving inside her made her feel like an amateur compared to her experience with Sasuke.

"S-sai!" she gasped as his lips lifted from hers.

"I feel…" Sakura silenced him by bringing her lips to his, tangling her fingers in his hair. He moaned into her mouth.

"You can feel it" she whispered into his ear. He continued to move inside her but slowed down to an excruciatingly slow pace, causing Sakura to moan endlessly. He felt in control now. She moaned out his name long and loud, calling out repeatedly for him to go faster, even though if he did, she knew she would reach the edge in a matter of seconds, but he enjoyed this torture, he enjoyed watching her face as he went in…and then out. In…and then slowly out. He made her moan even louder when he thrusted himself back in suddenly, and then slowly moving out again. The whimpers that left her soft, luscious lips fascinated him as well as the building up of pressure he felt rising inside of him. It began to rise too dramatically and something inside him clicked, and he felt the urge to posses her dominate all of his senses. He wished he could just watch her hang on the edge of insanity, but his body convulsed, demanding to reach every inch of her core. He quickened the pace. He wanted to keep watching, watch her facial expressions as he pounded into her, but the feelings that swept across his entire body caused his breath to become rigid and caused his eyes to roll back into his head.

"I can feel it" he grunted against her shoulder, she moaned in response, bucking her hips with his now, wanting him to penetrate deeper. He pushed harder, the tip of his member touching something so small and sensitive it made Sakura arch off the ground and into his arms. He held her tightly, as he felt his tip touching the microscopic bud, sending shock waves down his erection to his body.

_Is this what she feels? _

He tried to open his eyes but the pleasure had become too great, and as Sakura's mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure, he felt the walls around him tighten, and he watched as she shuddered violently under him. Sai stopped, his breathing still rigid, his body stiffening. He watched Sakura fall to the floor, strained tears seeping from her eyelids.

But the pleasure that had built up in Sai over the hour still raged inside him. He fell beside her, a wave of hysteria hovering over him, wanting to scream, wanting to release the pressure between his groins, but he couldn't. He could only lie there and shake. He hadn't climaxed. He could feel himself hanging, but he didn't know what to do to make him cross the line.

"S-sakura" he voice sounded strangled to her. She wiped her tears away noticing him panting uncontrollably beside her. She crawled up on top of his heaving body. "I- I cant take it!" he pleaded. "I can… almost…" she pressed her lips to his, silencing him. She lifted her hips in the air and slowly positioned herself above his erection. Her hair falling across his face. He shivered as he felt her hand rolled down to clutch his member. Her finger lightly touched the tip of his penis, and she watched as his head fell back, falling prey to the tremors that engulfed his body. He grabbed onto her rounded buttocks, his hands slowly creeping down her thighs and eventually dropping to the floor. She groaned in delight as she saw his juices roll out of him like waves. She took his member and pushed him inside her, feeling the warm rush of their juices run down her thighs. He looked up at her, her head flown back, her hair reaching down to her buttocks, looking like a goddess under the blue raze. He was frozen, captivated by her expression in the mirror behind her. He watched as the liquid ran down her legs.

He lunged at her, forcing her to the ground, he kissed her softly, tasting every inch of her lips, suckling, never letting their tongues untwine. He stopped to breathe, running his hand up her body. Seeing their mixture sparkling against her skin he shoved his tongue hungrily between her legs. He licked the sauces that swelled around her vulva, sucking her dry of all fluids. He looked up to see her weeping, but a smile across her face.

_Tears of joy…_

He thought as he stopped his assault on her body and crawled up next to her. He wiped the tears from her face. She seemed new and fresh to him, as if she had just been reborn. She glowed before him and 'wow' was the only things she could say before subsiding completely against his chest.

**A/N**: There! They _**did**_ it! Happy now? Not my greatest lemon scene I must ad. NEED INSPIRATION.

Comment or I will seriously hack your computers with viruses!


	5. part 5

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sakura gets stuck in a lift…with Sai. Explicit stuff happens. sakXsai

**. . : Elevator Love : . . **

Part Five

Sakura sighed in her sleep.

_**What a great dream…**_

She rolled over, snuggling up to her incredibly warm pillow. She ran her hands over it, realising it was flesh. Sai's flesh. She bolted upright.

_**Oh. Crap. Fuck. Shit.**_

She cursed, realising that her dream had actually happened. She looked around at her surroundings. They were still in the lift, the light was still blue, and she had _just _had the _best _sex she had _ever_ experienced. Surprisingly, with someone other than Sasuke. Sai turned from nothing to everything she had ever hoped for in Sasuke.

_**Am I over him? God oh kame, please! **_

She prayed, grasping her hands together and clenching her eyes shut.

"Mmmm…what are you doing?" Sakura spun around, surprised to see Sai awake, and watching her in not the most graceful situation. She blushed, embarrassed, and then seeing she was wearing no clothes, quickly covered her breasts with her hands. Sai gave her a questioning look, his eye brows raised.

"Hmph"

"Hmph, what?"

"**HMPH**!" she said more loudly. Sai smirked. He leaned forward and tore her arms away from her chest gently.

"Why are you hiding them?" he kissed her cheek, slowly moving towards her mouth.

"Mmmm" she murmured when she felt his hand caressing her breast. "Mm-w-Wait!" she choked out when she felt his hand move down below her belly button. Sai looked up, disappointed.

"We should stop!"

"……"

"I mean, they'll be coming to get us soon!"

"……"

"Sai, say something" He did not. He lifted himself off of Sakura and reached across the room for his clothes. Saddened, Sakura also reached for her clothes, but unable to find her panties.

"Sai have you-" she stopped when she saw he wasn't listening. "Never mind…" she mumbled, her face expressing every ounce of disappointment in her.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes. Then a few minutes flew by to another hour. Sakura just sat there, her back against the mirror, watching Sai, who sat opposite her, he also, watching her.

It wasn't long after when Sakura heard a knock from above her.

"Hey, Sakura, you alright?" Naruto's head came popping out from the hole above them. Of _course_ it **HAD** to be Naruto. He jumped down into the lift, ignoring Sai and picking Sakura up in his arms.

"Wha-?!"

"Sakura! You're safe now! It's alright! Naruto is here!" He wailed, but earned a whack on the head from Sakura, who was trying desperately to withdraw from his strong hold.

"**PUT ME DOWN, NARUTO, I'M FINE!" **

"Geesh, Sakura" He rubbed his head, after returning her feet to the ground. "I was only expressing my concern for your safety!" he argued, but Sakura shook her hand at him, changing the subject.

"Get me out of here Naruto…" Naruto looked to Sai, and then back at Sakura.

"I don't blame you!" he laughed. Sai frowned, and stood up.

"Up we go then!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed onto the rope that dangled down into the elevator.

Sakura followed, then Sai.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Major power breakdown, the whole town has no electricity! A big BOOM and-"

"I see…" she murmured "Anyone else trapped in the lifts?"

"Nope! Just you guys!"

"Hmm…Ooph!" she squeaked as she felt something grab her bottom. She looked down at Sai, who was smirking up at her.

"Sorry, I must have reached my hand up farther then I thought"

"Why you-" but she stopped, when she realised she was giggling at him. Glad to see he hadn't completely shut her out. "Why are you trailing so close behind me anyway?!"

"Uhm, Sakura" he said to her, whilst tugging slightly on her skirt. "You seem to have forgotten an item of clothing" she blushed furiously, remembering she had never _actually_ found her missing underpants.

**Oh. No.**

"What a pervert!" she sniggered, clenching her legs tightly together. Sai pouted in disappointment.

When they arrived at the open doors a few meters above, Sakura couldn't help but squeal with glee.

"Yes! Fresh air!" she breathed as she pulled herself up to her feet, careful to not expose too much of her legs.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" she heard Sasuke's voice coming from the side. Before she knew it, his arms were wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Sakura couldn't have heard right..._right_?

"Hmm? What was that?" she squinted at him, making sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

"You're not hurt?"

"Uhm" her eye's widened in shock as Sasuke's face came into her clear vision.

"Oh, like being stuck in a lift with me for a few hours is gonna kill her…" she heard Sai's voice from behind her.

"It might have…" Sasuke mumbled, posesivley pulling Sakura closer to him.

…

**A/N: **Oooo…next chapter…SAI Vs SASUKE…uhmm not really, but a little stare off if you know what I mean…XD.

Thanks for the great reviews! They encourage me to write more!


	6. part 6

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: I bet you though Sasuke left Sakura for a quickie with Ino…(well, he did)…but now he wants Sakura…_again. _He's definitely a very possessive human being. Wouldn't want him for _my _lover.

sai + sakura

**. . : Elevator Love : . . **

Part Six

**WHAT IS THIS?!!?!**

**I'm seeing things again. Only fantasy-Sasuke asks me if I'm okay…**

"Oh, like being stuck in a lift with me for a few hours is gonna kill her…" she heard Sai's voice from behind her. She turned her head to look at him… Sasuke's head also turned.

"It might have…" he mumbled, as he pulled Sakura into his chest. Sai's expression tightened when his eyes laid on Sasuke's arms around her. But he did nothing but frown, to Sakura's disappointment.

**No fight scene over me? **

Sakura had already thought the scene over in her mind.

Sai beaten to a pulp by Sasuke, but conjures up a miraculous attack the knocks Sasuke out cold.

Then Sai picks her up into his arms and they ride off into the sunset together in each others arms…

**Too mushy…**

"Come Sakura…" she felt her body being pushed in the same direction as Sasuke's. She would have tried to pry herself away form his grip, but after all, he is Sasuke, and his fingernails were almost digging into her skin!

"Uhm…Sasuke, you're hurting me!" His grip loosened, but she found herself being pushed up against his apartment door. He kissed her neck longingly.

"You had me worried…"

"Gosh Sasuke, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?!"

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes at his response. Knowing there was no point in even asking him.

She gasped when his hand rolled its way up her thigh. Sasuke chuckled sadistically.

"You're not wearing any underwear…"

**Thanks for reminding me…**

There was a click from behind, and before she knew it, she was being carried into his living room like a bundle of flowers; except the feeling didn't really last much longer when she was thrown to the floor. Sasuke collapsed on top of her, his lips chewing at her skin viciously, his hands seeking out the coverage of every curve and dip her body had. Sakura felt herself giving in, and she kissed his neck gently. But the foreign scent that lingered around that area snapped her out of the trance he had cursed her under. That scent she hated with a passion. The smell of another woman. The smell of her greatest rival and friend. Sakura's hand collided with his face, and Sasuke froze above her.

"**Get off me**!" she ordered her eyes raging with fire at the proof of his deceit. He sat up, touching the side of his cheek which was now enflamed into a bright red flame. He did not look at her, but continued to stare at the floor. Sakura stood up and left, slamming the door behind her.

**…**

Sai fought off the urge to smash everything in his apartment. Seeing Sasuke walk off with Sakura in such a way left him angry and confused. He had never dealt with this knew found emotion before, Kakashi had explained to him as '_jealousy'_, whatever that meant, he had no idea, but he didn't know how to deal with it. He froze when he heard a knock at the door. He peeked through the looking hole and smirked to himself. The feeling that had almost broken him a few moments ago diminished into a puff of smoke.

"Sakura-chan…" he smiled at her as he opened the door, but frowned when he saw she had been crying. "Don't cry…" he said, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"I'm not crying…" she choked, pulling herself away from his hold on her. He rolled his eyes at her haughtiness. "I refuse to cry over that bastard!" she stomped into his apartment. Sai closed the door and followed Sakura into the lounge room, where she stood, staring in awe at the beautiful painting that were scattered carelessly throughout the apartment.

"Then why are you here?" he questioned, making her jump, as his hand gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She looked into his eyes and smirked devilishly.

"Oh, god…I shouldn't have asked…" he groaned and he felt her body rub against his.

"I just can't keep away…" she whispered seductively in his ear. Sai chuckled.

"Good. Because I wouldn't have let you get away anyway…" he whispered back, pulling Sakura down to the kitchen floor with him.

**…**

**...THE END ... for now...**

**…**

**A/N:**

**Sequel up NOW**

**Elevator Love / Down & Dirty / 0.2**

This series made especialy for the Lemon Lovers out there.

(Uhmm hint the name **_Down & Dirty_**)

I analysed the hits I had for each chapter and saw that more people read part 4 aka. the Lemon chapter, more than the others.

**What. Horny. Loosers.**

**But you'll be surprised at how many lemon scenes I have in store for the sequel. It's kinda…_creepy_.**

Thanks again for the reviews!


End file.
